Icecream, Cookies, and Boredom
by MuffinGirl0318
Summary: Sakura and Ino get really bored and when the get bored, they get cookies.


**Disclaimer: **I wish people would stop asking if I own Naruto. Every time I remember I don't, I die a little on the inside…

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino get really bored and when the get bored, they get cookies.

**Ice-cream, Cookies, and Boredom**

Inspired by my two best friends, Erin and Sloane

"I'm bored."

"Me too!"

"Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok… hold on tight" I said swerving across three lanes to get into the left turn lane. I immediately slammed on my brakes, almost hitting the pick-up truck in front of me.

"That was close Sak!"

"Eh, piece of cake!" I said turning the radio all the way up.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID…" turning down the radio "what do you want."

"Uuummm… a small vanilla milkshake please!" Ino said with a small childish grin on her face.

"Ok, can I get a small vanilla milkshake, a two scoop Reese's peanut butter cup sundae with bananas and a large order of fries." I said licking my lips. Damn I was so hungry!

"That will be 9.43, please pull to the first window."

"Yay for ice-cream and fries at mid-night!" Ino said laughing like a little kid.

"9.43 please."

"Here." I said, handing the money over to the not so attractive employee.

"Have a good night." He mumbled giving me the ice-cream, milkshake and bag of fries.

"You too." I said pulling away.

"So… where should we go to eat?" I asked turning to Ino.

"Anywhere is fine."

"Ok." I said sarcastically as I pulled into a parking spot in the empty parking lot in front of Wal-Mart.

"Nice choice. Now give me my milkshake and some fries before I pass out!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Here." I said handing Ino her milkshake and placing the fries out between us.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**3 minutes later**

"I'm still bored." She said as she sipped on her milkshake.

"Me too… hmmm… I know!"

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"You'll see." I replied, selecting a name out of my contacts list and putting my phone on speaker.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"HEEY Neji!!" I yelled.

"Oh HEY NEJI!" Ino screamed.

"May I ask why I am being called at 12:15** AM**?!"

"We're bored……. JINX! JINX! JINX!"

"JINX! Haha I win! And you owe me a soda Ino-pig!"

"Damn forehead why do you always win! I never win these stupid games!" Ino pouted. Then she sipped more of her vanilla milkshake and took in a mouthful of fries and… that frown turned upside down (A/N: haha I looove clichés!!).

"Um that's nice. So I'm guessing you want to talk?"

"Yeah. Entertain us!" I demanded.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**10 minutes later**

"You're not good at entertaining!" Ino said.

"How about this. If you two stop calling me at mid-night when you get bored then I'll give you a cookie."

"COOKIE! JINX JINKX"

"JINX!! YAY! I finally won! HAHA SUUUUCCCKKKEEERRR!! Sak, you owe ME a soda! In your face!"

"Yeah yeah. So what about our cookies?" I asked.

"You heard me. I'll give you two cookies if you swear never to annoy me at mid-night ever again."

"OK!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok bye."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"He hung up! How rude. Oh well. Wanna go get our cookies?" I asked, throwing the rest of my ice-cream out the window.

"Sure, why not."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING-

"What the HELL!?" Neji screamed swinging open the door and slamming it behind him.

"We want our cookies." I stated holding out my hand.

"What the fuck! It's fucking one in the fucking morning!"

"And your point is…??" Ino asked.

"My point is… ah never mind. Come on… we'll go find you some cookies." Neji said sighing in defeat.

"Puppy dog eyes work every time!" I whispered to Ino giving her a small high five.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**23 hours later**

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"I know!" I said, dialing a number into my phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello."

"HIII SASUKE-KUUUN!" I said oh so sweetly.

"Hi SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled oh so _loudly._

"It's fucking mid-night! What the HELL do you two want?!"

I turned to Ino and giggled. She knew exactly what I was thinking. More cookies!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**A/N:** Sooooo… what'd you think? And keep in mind that I wrote this in an about 30 min at one in the morning.

I got the idea when my friends were fighting over a cookie and also when my friend and I really did get bored. We really did go get ice-cream and call one of our friends to annoy him! Haha!

Anyway... Love it. Hate it. Tell me!! I love to hear what people think of my stories!

Peace out!


End file.
